


Принц для Принцессы

by Alex_Alair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Alair/pseuds/Alex_Alair
Summary: Дерек Хейл - принц крупного и процветающего государства. Его семья заключает династический брак сразу с двумя родами - Мартин и Стилински.





	

До спальни будущего короля осталось всего несколько шагов. Но Лидии они кажутся бесконечными. Принц Дерек отправился в спальню первым, а его супруги – герцогиня Мартин и герцог Стилински – следом за ним. Стайлз по одной лестнице, она – по другой. Девушка и представить боялась, какова будет первая брачная ночь двух принцев и одной принцессы. И если возможные проявления страсти со стороны Стайлза вовсе не пугали девушку – он питал к ней слишком нежные чувства, чтобы сделать больно, то Дерек Хейл оставался для нее загадкой, а мрачный вид наследного принца порождал ужасающие девушку мысли об их первой ночи. Да и последующие в таком случае обещают быть не лучше…  
Наконец свита подвела Лидию к дверям покоев принца и отперла перед ней дверь. Принцесса вошла в спальню новоявленного супруга и не сразу заметила в полумраке комнаты его самого. Дерек сидел на постели и ждал своих мужа и жену. Он не предложил девушке бокала вина, хотя сам без остановки пил его. Как успела заметить Лидия, на столике у кровати стоял еще один бокал. А суженных-то двое. «Неужели он ожидал, что первым придет Стайлз? И они…» -- мысль о том, что принц мог не восхититься своей женой, сильно покоробила девушку. Не может же она проигрывать Стайлзу Стилински, в конце концов! Чем она хуже?!  
Принц так и не произнес ни слова, даже не предложил будущей королеве присесть. Пока она стояла у камина, в покои ворвался вышеозначенный второй принц. К нему Дерек проявил куда больше внимания. Стайлзу и пресловутый бокал вина был предложен, и Хейл в принципе был более учтив с юношей, нежели с девушкой. Лидия уже начала думать, что ее первой брачной ночи так и не состоится, потому как ее мужья попросту будут заняты друг другом.   
Судя по всему, наследный принц так и задумал, однако положение спас Стайлз. Он подвел супругу к постели и налил ей немного вина из своего бокала под пристальным недовольным взглядом Дерека. Лидия старалась не смотреть на Хейла, потому как его взгляд очень точно передавал отношение хозяина к происходящему. Второй же юноша старался хоть как-то исправить ситуацию, показать принцу, как нужно себя вести. Он позволил девушке выпить немного вина из своего бокала, а затем начал ее целовать, чувствуя себя на седьмом небе от счастья. Стайлз давно был влюблен в дочь соседствующего герцога, но вряд ли бы смог жениться на ней, если бы не сложившиеся обстоятельства.  
Дерек же наблюдал за супругами с презрением. Он ожидал совершенно другого – по его личному приказу, девушку должны были увести в отдельные покои и оставить там, оставив принцев наедине. Но слуги решили, что не могут нарушать традиций, а потому притащили девчонку. И что с ней делать? Неужели уделять ей внимание в постели, а не только на мероприятиях, где их видит все королевство? Может быть, еще и ребенка она от него родит, а не от подобранного лично принцем юноши?! Немыслимо!   
Хейл пообещал себе, что уже следующей ночью она не переступит порог его спальни. Он не допустит. Сегодня он первый и последний раз будет с ней спать. Только для соблюдения обычаев. Ему не нужны скандалы с Мартинами. И он не хочет расстраивать Стайлза, который так хочет сделать малышку Лидию счастливой. Одна ночь. С герцогом и девчонкой. Только одна. А потом будут сотни ночей только с наследником Стилински.   
Утешая себя этими мыслями, Дерек шагнул к целующимся. Ему было крайне неудобно что-то делать, потому как Стайлз для поцелуя склонился к девушке, что была прилично ниже него. Что делать в такой ситуации? Просто позвать юношу? Бесцеремонно схватить его и прижать к себе, оставляя Лидию за его спиной? Совсем не вариант, это может закончиться проблемами с Мартинами. Ведь принц обделяет их чудесную наследницу вниманием.   
Совершенно неожиданно в голову пришла идея. К слову, весьма неплохая. Дерек тут же обошел целующихся и, оказавшись за спиной девушки, развернул ее к себе. Такого поворота событий никто явно не предусматривал, а потому он произвел нужный эффект. Лидия же, быстро среагировав, в поцелуе прильнула ко второму принцу, будучи уверенной, что вся его ранняя отрешенность была лишь смущением.  
И даже в самых смелых своих мыслях принцесса и не предполагала, что ей будет так… приятно. Хейл казался ей таким холодным и злым, что девушка была готова ко всему – к боли, крови, слезам, даже к пыткам и презрительному отказу, -- но не к нежности. Принц изо всех сил старался сделать ей приятно, не давал почувствовать себя покинутой. А Стайлз и вовсе ни на секунду не отпускал ее из своих объятий. Новоявленная принцесса чувствовала себя в раю. 

Утром Дерек и Стайлз проснулись практически одновременно, а Лидия все еще спала. Наследнику рода Стилински не терпелось разобраться в произошедшей с принцем вечерней метаморфозе.  
\-- Что было вчера? – невинно спросил он.  
\-- А что было вчера? – сонно отозвался Дерек.  
\-- Ты сначала так смотрел на Лидию… будто бы она тебе не жена, а… я даже выразить не могу, насколько презрителен вчера был твой взгляд! – возмущенно проговорил Стайлз.  
\-- А потом все стало нормально?  
\-- Я не знаю. Так что было вчера? – не унимался супруг принца.  
\-- Вчера я дал ей возможность побыть принцессой. Больше она не шагнет ни в эту комнату, ни в нашу с тобой постель. Я не собираюсь делить тебя с ней, хоть и знаю о ваших чувствах.   
\-- Но она же наша жена! – в течение разговора Стайлз все больше возмущался. Ему казалось, что если еще хоть одно презрительное слово прозвучит в адрес Лидии, то он заберет ее и покинет дворец.  
\-- А ты мой муж. – Хейл решил, что нужно сказать о планах на будущего наследника. – Если ты переживаешь о детях, то забудь. Я подыскал подходящего человека. Внешне похож на нас с тобой. Здоров полностью. Лидия родит от него столько детей, сколько ты захочешь.  
\-- Отдашь ее какому-то проходимцу?! – Стайлз почти кричал. Он не мог поверить, что с ней, девушкой, которую он любит уже много лет, можно так поступить.  
\-- Он ждет моего приказа. Может прийти хоть сейчас. – Дерек все же не стал раскрывать всех тайн. Он не сказал о том, что этот «экземпляр» с Лидией церемониться не будет, просто сделает свое дело и уйдет.  
\-- Я тебе не позволю. – в знак протеста Стайлз заключил девушку в свои объятия. – Я тебе не прощу. Я люблю ее.


End file.
